Petropolis DASH
Petropolis DASH (ペトロポリス DASH) is a futuristic racing game released for the Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, and Xbox. It is the first racing game in the franchise since Petropolis Racers, as well as the first of its kind. In this game, players control characters from the Petropolis franchise in Battle Gears, futuristic weaponized racing machines. In the game's 16 tracks, the player competes against characters—either controlled by computers or other players—in story and battle modes. It was developed by Burst Arts Inc. in association with Now Production, published by Namco, and released worldwide in February 2006 in Japan and Overseas. Plot Thunder, Fluff, Clawface, and Walter are walking through Steel Town one evening, and Fluff detects a Sacred Orb on his radar. Glass shatters and from Steel Town Bank fall four dinosaur beastmen, who have the Sacred Orb. Thunder, Walter and Clawface manage to knock one of the dinosaurs out of the machine he was driving, but he was later saved by another. Thunder steals the machine the clumsy dinosaur left behind and pursues the leader of this group of dinosaurs. However, he gives Thunder a taste of his own medicine, and the group, known as Geo Thieves, escape. The next day, Thunder finds that Whisker and Dr. Gerbil had set up a racing tournament, with the prize being the very Sacred Orb that was stolen, and the top four entries being the thieves! Thunder and his friends promptly pay the entry fee of one Sacred Orb and take up the challenge. But what was Whisker's true motive, and what of the four thieving dinosaurs? Playable Characters & Battle Gears Thunder Storminski * Battle Gear: Yellow Buzz * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★ Fluff Cotton * Battle Gear: Star Bunny * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Aaron Clawface * Battle Gear: Ursa Mega * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★ Walter McBlowhole * Battle Gear: Moon Reaper * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★ Bosch Allerton: An Allosaurus beastman who is the leader of the Geo Thieves. * Battle Gear: Fossil-S * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★ Natalie Paraku: A Parasaurolophus beastman who is the technician of the Geo Thieves. * Battle Gear: Fossil-D * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★ Crusher Rockstone: An Ankylosaurus beastman who is the strongman of the Geo Thieves. * Battle Gear: Fossil-P * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration:★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Marcus Plesior: A Plesiosaurus beastman who is the tactician of the Geo Thieves. * Battle Gear: Fossil-T * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★ Julie Vixen * Battle Gear: Rose Vixen * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★★★ Subaru Whisker * Battle Gear: Final Samurai * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Selene Melodia * Battle Gear: Elemental Goddess * Top Speed: ★★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★ Queen de Achi * Battle Gear: Desire * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Quinn Earlton * Battle Gear: Power Cruiser * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Rick Ogami * Battle Gear: Jungle Beast * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★ Quill Armorshell * Battle Gear: Silver Mace * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★★★ Pac-Man * Battle Gear: Maze Crasher * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★ KOS-MOS * Battle Gear: Dimensional Shield * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Taizo Hori * Battle Gear: Ground Hunter * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★ Chimera Rider X * Battle Gear: Chimera Fusion * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★ Chimera Thunder * Battle Gear: \/\/\/\/\/\/ * Top Speed: ★★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★★ * Handling: ★★★★★ Tracks * Steel Town/Midnight Dash * Waterfall Canyon/Aurora Tundra * Chimera Factory/Steampunk Factory * Moss Swamp/Oriental Swamp * Dusty Ruins/Eclipse Desert * Island Assault/Chimera Storm * Digital Abyss/Dinosaur Guardian * Namco Carnival/Namco Dream Category:Petropolis Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Racing Games Category:Futuristic Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Namco Category:Burst Arts Inc.